Rebirth of the Hunters
by StrayBullet69
Summary: Following My AU: Jake and the gang start High School, their laid back plans are quickly derailed when they realize the new principal of the school is none other than Sigmund Brock, and the vice principal being Rotwood, both have a hefty proposition for them. Which is good with the reborn Huntsclan running a muck through New York City! Can Jake and the gang stop the new threat? R&R!


**Disclaimer: Am Drag is not mine, most unfortunately Disney still owns it.**

**HEY GUYS! Yeah, it's me, Straybullet69. And man am I in need of a name change. Well, I guess you guys deserve this excuse-College...suuuuuuuuuuuuuuucks! Between sports and school and work I have had NO TIME for anything else! BUT, thankfully school is done, I am good for the summer this year, and jeez do I have some catching up to do or what? I should probably clean house with some of my older stories that just...have no hope.**

**Which brings me to the now. I am kicking things off with a brandy new out of the box Am Drag story, this of course follows my AU, Niko Borodin and all that. Plus, I am for sure getting rid of any story which would render this one useless, cause I am gonna finish this one by God! Anyway, I really have high hopes for this one, and I hopes you do too. So drop me a REVIEW, you can praise this, don't praise this, yell at me for going AWOL for...Oh God nearly a year-even if you wanna say hi, whatever you want, just enjoy.**

**Rated T for Teen**

**Rebirth of the Hunters**

* * *

Jake and the gang stood face to face with the next four years of their lives...

High School.

Franklin Pierce High School to be exact. Like Most New York City schools, this one was a 4 story structure, which took up most of a city block, with the stones falling out, the windows a tad cracked and worn out from years of weathering, and let's not forget the hordes upon hordes of groaning kids, rushing off to another fun-fun year of boredom. The five future freshmen looked at the front doors.

"Whoa...there it is." Jake said

"High School." Trixie added

"Yup...that's it alright." Rose continued the conversation.

"Four more years of government expected schooling." Spud said

"So...we just going to stand here?" Niko asked everyone else just starred "Hello? Earth to childrens?" no use "Some time today...High school...that-a way...I'll sing song in Russian."

"Hey!"

"Look, we should go inside."

"Good idea."

"I second the motion."

"Ha-ha...works every time." Niko smiled

They entered the hallways where kids stood around with their friends, and whatnot.

"Well according to the schedule." Rose began "We have an assembly, apparently were getting a new principal."

"And a new Vice Principal." Trixie added

"Good, inexperienced fresh meat for the freshmen to exploit." Jake said evilly rubbing his hands together.

"I'm with you dude, it's gonna be nothing but pranks-pranks and-[oof]" Spud ran into something heavy.

A huge dude, backwards hat, Varsity Jacket, jeans, and new shoes towered over Spud

"Gulp."

"Hey Freshmeat! Watch where you're going!"

"Oh, ha-ha-ha-sorry bro-hey wait-wait-wait-[slam]" he threw him into a garbage can

"That'll learn ya!" he and his friends laughed, and walked away.

"Spud!"

"You okay man?" they dumped him out of the can, Spud spit out an apple core.

"Ugh...I've felt worse...I think."

"Come on, better get to that assembly, I would hate for us all to get a bad rap for being tardy." Rose said

"Yeah I would hate that." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Let's go lover boy!" Niko pulled on his arm.

Inside the decent auditorium, the kids talked away as they waited for someone of importance to take the stage. Who? they didn't know.

"I swear they'll be hell to pay if he's a drill sergeant I would hate that." Jake scoffed crossing his arms.

"I'm with you dude." Spud added wiping off a few remnants of Cheez-It's from his arm "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a controlling bastard with an answer for everything."

"So...Like Lao Shi?" Niko asked

"Uh...yeah kinda." Spud agreed

"Uh...Spud." Jake said

"Yeah dude."

"You uh...uh...gotta little something...in your hair." Jake pointed to right below his beanie above his ear.

"Huh?" spud reached for it, and took a taste. "Aw sweet pudding!" he licked his fingers

"Ew."

"Dudes that's so gross."

"Man I should get thrown into garbage cans more often!" he kept licking

"Spud, knock it off boy!"

"Yuck, I thought food in Moscow was bad!"

"Whoa, here comes someone important on stage." Rose pointed.

The figure walked t the microphone, the camera pans up and we see his face.

"Greetings students! I'm you're new principal, my name is Sigmund Brock!"

"GASP!" four of the five gasped

"I don't get it? Who dat?" Niko asked

"That's Brock!" Jake yelled

"He's like a smarter Rotwood on steroids!" Rose added

"Dude's crazy." Spud whispered.

"Now, who are my cats from Millard Fillmore Middle school huh?"

"Yeah!"

"Go Brock!"

"I remember that guy!"

"Well-hang on-h-h-hang on now, speaking of old faces, allow me to introduce your new vice principal."

"Oh no." Jake winced, he didn't like where this was going.

"Gutentag Mein Shtudents!"

"ROTWOOD!"

"Ja, hello, hello everyvone! Yes-yes."

"We just want all of you to know, we...are here...to make this...THE GREATEST SCHOOL YEAR EVER!" everyone cheered "I'll make sure of it." the five knew he was looking right at them. They gulped

"Still don't get it." Niko pondered

After the assembly, which was boring from then hence, Niko and Jake were putting stuff in their lockers, which were right next to each other.

"Erg, I can't believe both of them, back of my life, I thought I could be rid of Brock after he was arrested, but I so thought I was done with Rotwood the second I got that diploma!"

"So, let's see if I have this straight...he, tried to expose you?"

"Yup."

"So...he is nut job, yes?"

"That's a big 10-4 Comrade."

"Didn't Rotwood actually expose you?"

"Yeah, but he kept quiet about it...Brock won't, and somehow I have this feeling were all-"

"_Pardon the interuption students, but will Jake Long please report to the principal's office, Jake Long to the principal's office...that is all." _Came Brock's voice over the loud speaker.

"Oh man, I'm so dead."

"Well, have fun Jakey, I'm gonna-"

"No you're not!"

"Hey, What gives?" Niko asked as Jake grabbed his arm

"You're going with me, just in case things get hairy, and besides, you have tendency to scare people."

"Gee thanks buddy." Niko sighed.

**To Be Continued...**

**Alright yous guys, that does it for now, I'll update ASAP! Keep reading! Now for your enjoyment...and, perplex...ment, here's the casting list!  
**

_**[Starring...]**_

**Dante Basco: **Jake Long

**Mae Whitman: **Rose

**Keone Young: **Grandpa Lao Shi

**John DiMaggio: **Fu Dog

**Nick Durdan: **Nikolai Borodin

**Charlie Finn: **Spud

**Miss Kittie: **Trixie

_**[Also starring...]**_

**Corey Burton: **Sigmund Brock

**Paul Rugg: **Hans Rotwood

**Jeff Bennett: **The Huntsman, Johnathon Long

**Jeremy Renner: **Number 13: Cam Hayden

**Danny Cooksey: **Number 69: Josh DeLuca

**Jennifer Hale: **Numner 100: Rachel Freleng

**Kevin Michael Richardson: **Number 80: Andre Boyer

**Grey DeLisle: **Number 56: Kristen McCray

**Kevin Conroy: **Commissioner George Turner

**Robert Costanzo: **Detective Salvatore Catania

**Lauren Tom: **Susan Long

**Amy Bruckner: **Haley Long

**Tara Strong: **The Oracle Twins


End file.
